


The Wolf, the Slayer, and the Beantown Bar

by btvsp2082



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Crossover Pairings, F/F, POV First Person, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 18:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4402592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/btvsp2082/pseuds/btvsp2082
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post series for both BtVS and AtS. The Scooby Gang is meeting up in Boston for a semi-reunion weekend sometime after the fall of Sunnydale, and someone's been invited without their leader's knowledge. At least there'll be alcohol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> This is another of my previously written stories, told fully in the first person. Sometimes from Buffy's POV, sometimes from Nina's. It's not a plot heavy thing at all, nor emotionally taxing. Strictly character interactions in a low stakes setting (hopefully fun ones). I forget when I wrote this initially, but the comics canon isn't involved. Oh, and I liked trying to write Nina, especially since she only got three episodes in the 'Verse, as it were. Anyway, hope you enjoy. :)

I think I like Boston. Got a cab from the airport, but then Faith said I had to walk, or else I'd be missing out on "the experience." She insisted--under serious threat of denying me alcohol tonight. I always drink responsible and moderated.

...she’s lucky she was right.

Boston’s neat. Historical-neat. And compared to L.A., quaint-like. Haven't seen a single vampire either.

That’s probably Faith. Oh, plus? Cheers. I _have_ to get a T-shirt before the weekend's over. Why couldn’t Faith work there?

 If she gave me actual directions, the bar should be, uh...right up here. This weekend's a big, group “reunion party" thing that's been scheduled and rescheduled for months. We don't see each other much, and there's missage.

Either people have been busy, or in Xander's case, literally cut off from modern civilization. It's hard because of where he stays most times. In tiny, "What's a phone?" African villages.

It's been good for him, though. I think. He wasn't the same after Sunnydale. None of us were, I guess, but...it seemed like he lost more. I know he did; he lost it following me. Won't forget that. Ever.

If you want the truth, I felt...happy. It’s still new. Was a while ‘til I let anybody see. Especially Xander.

Willow and Kennedy were...them, just plenty more often. Faith hung around at the beginning, and we even hung around together. She's become a good friend. She helped me plan things, then drove East. To where she currently slays and bartends. So did Robin, but he's in New York. I don't know if they keep in touch, or if he's coming tonight, and that's...none of my business.

Me? My only responsibility was to be “Buffy”. So far, she’s--major sigh of relief here--better at life than she thought she’d be. Sure, I wish I remembered to stop dressing so "mom"-ish, but you know, all in all.

Uh...not exactly focusing, am I? ‘Kay then. Back to Xander.

We tried to help, it's just, no matter what, he wasn't enjoying our downtime. He kept to himself. I started realizing...that was how I used to be. During the seven years that were, um, "Pre-Crater." It isn’t easy to come back from.

He needed something to do, something non-destructive, or he’d go crazy. If it wasn't for him, I probably would've retired. Planted "Mr. Pointy" somewhere. Only it wouldn't...

I might be one of a huge number that's many, but I still have a job, cookie dough or no cookie dough.

That's when everyone got global all the sudden. Not like a global operation or anything, just more spread out. On the rich side of poor.

Giles went to England, Andrew's rooming with Dawn in Rome, Willow and Kennedy were in Brazil (their relationship's been...flux-y), I've been living in San Diego for almost a year (once a California girl...), and Xander sends everybody fish when he can. From the villages.

And he can talk about Anya, and be "Xander" again. Older, “Eye-Patch Wearing” Xander. Who’s still family.

We all are. And we’re all taking a break from global at...The Hot Spot? How come it figures that _this_ is Faith’s workplace?

Everyone minus Dawn and Andrew is coming. They stayed in Italy for reasons having to do with parties, school, and drinking that isn't illegal. Obviously that third thing is a bigger plus for my sister. She's been swearing on the rest of her life that she's being smart about it.

Yes, there's trust. She's earned it. Also, they're being protected. Secretly. Helps knowing friendlies underground.

What? So my trust has limits.

Andrew may seem harmless, but _my god_ , leave him alone for too long and you're suddenly in the middle of a bad sitcom. Like, he could accidentally flood your whole apartment, so your still-plugged-in toaster can fall and electrocute your upstairs neighbor's cat, 'cause it decided to come in through the window from the fire escape.

And by "your," I mean "my." And by "could," I mean "will." But I'm over it.

Almost over.

 

* * *

 

Seeing the sign on the door, "Closed for Private Party," I knock and watch as Faith looks over, grins, and comes to let me in. Must be first.

Are other people still coming? Are they all okay? Do I think too much? Yeah, I think I maybe do. Ugh...gotta stop this. 

"Nice timing, B!" Faith greets me enthusiastically as she opens the door, and we do the quick, one-armed hug thing. For image. "Gettin' you here's taken friggin' forever. Welcome to the home of the red'white'n'blue."

"Wig-people in red coats, tea parties, guy on a horse, right? 'History' was hazy in school, now it's...like a dense fog," I smirk as I go in, and she shuts the door.

Why the "timing" compliment? I was right about getting here first, which means I'm not late, which means, fine, I earned it. But since when does she appreciate timeliness?

"So how's life? Back to calling the red stuff 'sauce'?" she asks.

"Life's good. I actually get to slay now. Still quieter than Sunnydale, but not as boring as Italy. Whenever anything big started brewing, the Immortal heard about it, so before I could even put on my slaying boots...splat. Spilled brew."

"Boring" is good for Dawn, which is why I let her stay until she finishes school, but it was driving me nuts.

"Cool--‘cause they're some hardcore boots," she compliments again.

"I know. _And_ above average in the 'comfort' department." My feet just slide right into them. Thank you, Clearance Sale. "But gravy's always brown, and 'sauce' has to come after 'tomato'--I'm my mother's daughter that way."

Feels good to be home. As in, my own country. I mean, Europe’s amazing. Beautiful even. I'm glad I got to see in person, but seeing was all I ever got to do.

That and semi-date, off and on, a guy who fights for the good guys and has the evilness in an entire country wrapped around his immortal finger--except Wolfram and Hart. They weren't a happy topic.

We had fun together, which we were both fine with. Just fun, no cling. There's nothing wrong with not wanting a relationsh...god. What the hell am I doing? Practicing how I'm gonna be this party's black hole? I suck.

Concentrate on doing something else. Like a quick sweep of the place, because you can't help it. Once a slayer, always a slayer.

Vending machine and jukebox to the right, on either side of the double doors to the kitchen. Pool table straight ahead. Three tables to the left. TV hanging behind the big bar in the middle of the room...moderation, moderation, moderation.

There's another table to the right of the bar, signs pointing out the bathrooms on the right wall, couple more TVs in the corners, and a back room I can't really see from here. Floors are gray carpet.

Overall, mostly clean. Less trendy than I thought it’d be, too. Doesn't The Hot Spot imply trendy? That's the second thing that doesn't add up. Or I'm reading too much into this.

"Score one for us then," Faith says not quietly enough, sounding relieved that I'm bored.

"Huh? 'Us' who?" Somebody's caught. I knew it.

"Oh, uh...nobody." Weak recovery, Faith. It's almost sad. "How 'bout a beer? Start you off slow?"

I'm thinking about staring her down and grilling her with very little mercy ‘til answers come, except her face tells me I'm already halfway there.

Before I can catch up with myself, she switches to her, "Trust me" look, which makes me sigh. I do trust her. Never thought I would again, but you know what they say about healing and time.

She checks up on me and watches my back even when I don't know she is, and I'm sure she thinks trapping me like this was a good...so I guess I’ll try being not pissed.

"If I say 'yes,' you gonna come clean?"

She gives me a “Scout's Honor” salute (hah), and I follow her to the bar, which she hops over.

I sit on the stool. "Make it extra foamy."

Her confidence is coming back as she shakes her head at me. Faith doesn't think she's safer behind there, does she? "What’s your brand?"

"Surprise me," I fake-challenge.

She shuffles around, then a bottle’s in front of me, and she's got that cap-popper thing in her hand. When it comes off on the first try, it's like she's waiting for me to acknowledge her skill.

"Go you."

"Ya know, that'd mean somethin' if you weren’t--"

"--just humoring your ego?" I smile innocently.

“Full of shit,” she smiles “innocently” back.

"So how'd you end up working here again?"

"Guy who owns this place?" I nod, then sip my beer as she explains more. "Saved his neck." I'm assuming literally. "Gave me a job, and I've been earning cred ever since. It's why he's lettin' us rent it out tonight. Thinks I'm all responsible--makes your head spin, right?"

"Kinda not really," I answer seriously, knowing she was only half-joking.

She blushes, but not so much; having a support system isn’t normal for Faith, and we're kind of sisterly now. Our relationship’s definitely changed since...what doesn't need rehashing.

"Oh! How's...?" I ask.

"Loose.”

...things with Robin? Okay, she saw that coming.

"Loose good or loose bad?"

"No, I cut the man loose." Ohhh. Fine. Dropping. I take another sip while she decides how clean to be. "So here’s what’s up. We figured you’ve been goin’ it solo long enough, so...mighta passed along an invite. To someone you oughta meet. Chick's wicked cool, B."

I had a bunch of questions up until the last part, and suddenly they're less important than--

CHICK?

"You're setting me up? With a...?" Please tell me I don't hafta explain why that makes no sense.

She holds her hands up. "Should at least give her a shot."

Mouth in shock, tight grip on bottle. Could shatter any second. "How? Why? Who? Are you evil again?" Then there's knocking, which cuts off the ranting I was gonna do, but that doesn't mean I'm done. "Because as a rule, real friends--"

"Could be your answers right there." Faith just sort of grins in a relieved way and hops back over the bar to go to the door. Ignores me.

"--give warning months in advance."

Except I keep talking to myself. 'Course I do.

 

* * *

 

False alarm. It's Willow. With a haircut that's "senior year-esque," a bag that better be filled with Brazil-themed presents, and an invisible girlfriend. Not like a Marcie situation--Kennedy's just not here. The fluxing must be over. Hmm.

Why wouldn't Faith try to set up “mystery girl” with the one friend we have who's, I dunno, actually gay? And single? What a concept.

I know she's slow sometimes, but...and does this girl even know what she's walking into? Faith seriously needs to learn planning basics. Forget all its other, huge holes--you've still got awkwardness.

That isn't fair to her, me, or everyone else who just wants to have relaxing, non-awkward fun. With drinks.

But I can do damage control. I'm used to it. First, the hug. A real one this time.

"Yes, I have presents. A whole backlog I haven't been able to give you," Will tells me in the middle of, and my eyes go to the bag.

Backlog?

I missed my Willow. "See? This is why we're best friends; our wavelengths always...wave."

"Presents are at Faith's." Frown. That's just cruel. And then she's looking past me to Faith, who's back behind the bar, mixing. "Ooh! Margaritas!"

Gift later, now’s grilling. I join her at the bar, and go back to my plain beer. Doesn't say anything about me, right? "You look good, Will."

"I feel it," she smiles, sipping. Not upset over Kennedy? The plot thickens. "You look good, too. All healthy."

She's always on my case about eating more, but I keep telling her I have a quirky metabolism. Since I got superpowers.

"Couldn't argue with Italian food. And Mexican either lately." That makes her happy. "How's your side of the world? I haven't seen it since February--anything new? Like, for example--"

"I don't know anything," she says in a really quick, really bad lie.

I wasn't even going there yet.

"--why you're un-coupled."

She almost chokes on her margarita. "Eep."

Bingo. There's the other half of the collective "We." This means my "sexually wide open" friend, and my straight-turned-not one, are trying to convert me. I bet the other woman isn't gay, eith...oh god. Willow's bag isn't Willow's, is it?

"Where is she?" I ask, flat out.

"Uh, out-outside calling her sister." Poor Will. She looks not calm. "She should be..."

Cue door opening. With a deep breath, I'm very slowly turning to see who's gonna suffer with me tonight, and after the stool-one-eighty I'm actually smiling.

"Nina?"

"Buffy?" She says, pretty much going through the same thing I am. “I didn't know you were..."

"Tell me about it." I'm going over.

And I'm a hugger now. Of people. It's me trying to connect and be more emotionally-available than I'm known for. Plus, Italians are big with the friendly. It was sink or swim.

I hope Willow and Faith are even more confused than they look--serves 'em right. Yeah, it's weird being so chummy with your ex's ex, but, stranger things. Maybe we'll tell why once their shaky plan’s done collapsing.

Maybe.


	2. Part Two

How dumb is it that I never put two and two together? Yeah, I only met Willow by accident earlier this week, but when she said her friend was a vampire slayer, it should've clicked that, hey, there’s a good chance she was talking about Buffy. Or that she knew her, at least. But nope, missed that one.

Ever since I told my sister what I...am now, she's been pushing me to find other werewolves. Once she stopped wanting to have me committed. The smartest thing I did was asking Angel for one of the surveillance videos of my cage at Wolfram and Hart. When I showed Jill, she couldn't pretend not to hear me anymore.

After we decided to keep Amanda in the dark until she was a little older, my big sister’s idea of being supportive was to Google "werewolf" message boards and sign me up. She said I needed to share my experience with people who've been through it.

Most of it's packs practically harassing you to join, 'cause locking yourself up isn't "natural." Basically, it doesn't matter if someone dies because you're loose. The mating offers are even creepier.

But one was okay. No packs. Just people trying to live their lives. Unless there was a crisis, they talked about everyday stuff pretty much. When the guy who ran the site wanted everyone to get together at this club in New York, I figured, what the hell? It was public enough, and it was an excuse to see the city. I'm an art chick--the museums alone made it worth it.

Eight hours later, I met Willow and Oz at the club. Turned out, he’s co-owner. And it took the whole night, but I eventually got their history. They dated in high school, then freshman year of college, he couldn't handle his wolf and left. A couple months later, Willow realized she was gay and got heavy into witchcraft. For Oz's sake? I didn't ask anything else.

They lost touch over the last few years, but when he heard that the town they grew up in sank (same as Buffy's, but did I think?), he tracked her down. She just happened to come by the day we all did.

It went good. Putting faces to screen-names, discovering who lived close to who...I think we helped each other. I learned how to, well, not stay in control, but to stop from disappearing when the wolf comes out.

There was a girl there with her mother. Eleven, a year older than Amanda. She got bitten last spring. Her mom was so grateful to have people to talk to; her dad left them over it. Broke my heart.

She and Jill were both right. Being around people who know what it’s like? Finally? I’m not alone, and it...makes a difference.

Later, during his band's set, Oz brought the girl onstage. She danced. It was sweet.

Willow and I were the last ones left. We gave the staff a hand cleaning up while the band packed their gear.

She promised she hadn't been hitting on me all night, and apologized for not putting a disclaimer out there at the beginning. I guess I must've looked hurt or something, because she said the only reason she didn't, was because she had a girlfriend she didn't wanna piss off.

But then I forgot to tell her she would've been disappointed if she _had_ hit on me. If I’d mentioned I was straight, she never would've gotten the idea to set me up, and I wouldn't be here. But Buffy's just as straight as I am, so maybe I’d be here no matter what. I don't get it.

My flight back isn't until Tuesday. The alcohol's free. What else am I gonna do?

 

* * *

 

"Let me see if I got this," Faith is saying forty-five minutes later. Me, her and Xander are around the pool table. "Angel jets her and the fam first class to Rome. She's supposed to look you up, only she's in the dark ‘til check-in. Message at the desk lays handlin' her 'Big Bad Bitch' on you, 'cause he knows the shit's hitting in L.A."

She shakes her head. "Guy knew a hell of a lot about people, always got 'em to pull themselves the fuck up, and did right even if it wasn't the smart play...but man, he could be wicked _blind_."

This I know. Xander and I just wait while she racks for the next game. She'll say she won the last one, but that's just because she lives in an alternate universe where she thinks that happens. It must be nice.

"Yeah, even Deadboy shoulda known better. New girlfriend meets old girlfriend? On purpose? And we wonder why universes implode.” He shakes his head.

Faith nods, chalking her cue. "I'm sayin'."

"They're either gonna clash, which you're gonna hear about _until the end of time_ , or worse, they clog dance right over your good name." Faith gestures for him to take the first shot, and he does. "That sit-down’s bringing a guy nothing but oodles o’ pain."

"That's Angel," I say. "He was all about self-pain."

"When he wasn't helping the helpless and hung up on blondes," Nina adds, walking over from where Oz is setting up the karaoke machine that’d been gathering dust somewhere. "And I was expecting Cabo."

Hey, yeah, what's the deal with that? Not the first and third parts--I get those.

It freezes everybody around the table. "Holy shit," my sister slayer utters, like it's a huge revelation.

Xander rattles it off. "Darla, you two--"

"That cop--" Faith picks up.

"Spike." And we're all looking at Nina. No way. No. "Hey, you didn't watch them together." We're waiting for whatever that means. "Total married couple."

I know I should be disturbed. Psychologically. I should wonder what else might've played into Spike being attracted to me, and who Angel was more jealous of. This is where I'd overanalyze my relationships for the "Who knows how many times it's been?" time, but I'm too busy laughing my ass off.

Doubled over, stomach-hurting. Not the only one, either. We're leaning over the pool table, laughing until we can't anymore. Thank god Clem gives us a reason to stop, because it was looking endless.

He's poked his head out of the kitchen. "Riley's all set to cook up the wings, Faith."

Faith wipes the tears away, and gives her cue to Nina so she can go to the kitchen. We hear her call, "Sam, you sure your boy won't burn the joint down?"

"Speaking of exes..." Xander whispers.

"What?" I ask, while Nina shoots.

"It's not weird between you two?" she backs him up before I send daggers.

I take my turn. "Used to be, but Sam's good for him, and we're...we've made peace with the past. He's friends with everybody--especially you, Xander. Of course I was gonna ask his 'flower shop' if he was available. Tonight’s implosion-free, promise."

"Mature attitude, Buf," he says like he doesn't believe me.

I don't hafta stand for that. "You know, I guess Cordelia was Angel's exception to the rule."

"Angel and Cordelia?!" He's taking his second shot, and the white ball flies.

Nina and I nod solemnly.

"How d'you think I felt?" She's being rhetorical. "Whenever we were together, her and Buffy were always the elephants in the room."

"Oh, so I'm an elephant now?" I gripe teasingly at her. "At least you got to have regular sex. Meaning, more than one time...and he didn't go evil."

"Only because I never made him perfectly happy. Really kills a girl's self-esteem," she argues back. We've had this discussion before.

" _Angel and Cordelia_?" Xander's gonna be stuck there a while.

Game over. Laying our cues across the table, I go with Nina over to the bar. Riley and Xander put the Red Sox game on all the TVs. I hate announcers--no clue why.

"So I'm glad ‘the going to New York’ paid off." I'm continuing an earlier conversation. "Willow told me she was stopping to visit Oz, but I never..."

Crazy how small the world can get.

"Me neither," she exhales, and we chuckle at our mutual slowness.

"Woulda invited you myself, but I didn't wanna cut into your trip." Then I smile. "You've been adopted now, in case you don't realize; there's no going back."

She laughs again. "I don't mind. Everybody's been cool. Makes a werewolf feel right at home."

Ooh, reminder. "Is the cage still holding?"

I was in the middle of packing for San Diego when Nina knocked on my door. I had to tell her we hadn't heard from anyone in L.A. except Lorne, and he wasn't even in the fight. She'd kind of assumed Angel was breaking up with her when he gave her the plane tickets, but what happened...was tough for everybody.

The good news was, our flights back were the same day, even if we were landing different places. So after I moved my boxes into the new house, I drove to L.A. and got a cage built in the basement of this gym we had renovated. For training. I, uh, sat watch at first, but now the local slayers take shifts.

"Have the bruises to prove it," she confirms. "Traffic sucks no matter how early I leave Jill's, though. I oughta qualify for something; like a police escort. _Anything_ to get me there faster _._ I mean it.

“Excruciating pain that only stops after there’s this new life in the world? Sounds like giving birth to me. Except I’m lucky--I go through it three times a month. _Three_. Not just once every nine."

"Babies don't try to eat the delivery room. Well, human babies," I counter.

"So? It’s still discrimination," she sighs, and just as quickly grins, seeing Faith smooching in a corner. "Looks like we didn't ruin Faith's night by not hooking up."

We cock our heads at the sight, 'cause it's hot--won't admit that out loud, but it is--and weirdly watchable.

"She's clearly over it," I agree. Then this starts to come out, "But I dunno. I may change my mind when I'm dr--"

Oh, hold on. Faith's turning. The mystery person is...Willow?

WILLOW?

It shouldn't make any sense whatsoever, but it actually does. No offense to Kennedy, but I always thought she was “Faith-lite” more than a little. Oz sees, too.

"Huh," he sums it up.

 

* * *

 

When Angel told me there'd be a day when the fact that I was a werewolf would stop being insane, I thought he was. But I'm sitting at a table with two superheroes and a witch, there's a demon eating wings with Xander and Riley (who's a lieutenant), and then there's Lorne. He got here twenty minutes ago from Atlantic City, wearing lavender. He's already taking song requests. This feels normal to me now, and that is so, so strange.

Oz gives a great first impression of a “normal” guy. Laidback, what you see is what you get...but then you remember, _he's_ a werewolf, too. I know what everyone thinks. Both allergic to full moons, both artistic...so why not?

Because that thing you need to feel with somebody? It isn't there.

What is, is the same, freaky pull that blindsides me every time I'm around another werewolf. My skin hums from the inside out. Loud. It's almost like the wolves’ personal space is being invaded, and they only back off when they don't feel threatened.

Gets me on edge. Hairs on the back of my neck literally stand up, I'm not kidding. Dunno if I'll ever get used to it.

Anyway...Oz and I are just friends.

I'm half-listening to Buffy drag the "When, How, and Why" out of Faith and Willow. I get it. If they’re happy together, why wouldn’t Buffy and I be? That’s the logic of two people in love, it’s easy to follow, and sometimes all it takes is somebody planting an idea in your head...

I've known Buffy a year almost. Really known her. If I’m honest with myself, Angel stayed pretty mysterious for our entire relationship. The “vampire” thing was a turn-on, and he was so noble and kind...but dated and clueless too--that's what made him charming.

Except he was that way with everyone. I hoped it'd be different when we were alone, but he'd always be a million miles away (usually not in bed...thank god). He warned me he was a private person, so I tried not to take it personally, but I wanted to love him, and he wouldn't let me get close enough.

Buffy's been more available than Angel ever was. I know how that sounds, but it's true. We have conversations, and it doesn't feel like I’m the only one talking. We should've hated each other. Instead, we bonded over him.  

It didn’t take long to find other things we had in common.

Like a giant secret that would definitely drive away most guys.

Like our age, and being stereotyped thanks to our hair.

Like our families. My sister raised me after our parents died; Buffy had Dawn.

She got Jill more relaxed about my situation, and Amanda thinks Dawn is the coolest person she's ever met. The least I could do was help Buffy paint her house. It's right on the beach. On the weekends, we'll lay by the surf all day drinking pina coladas. Sometimes I bring a pad.

She knows I've been into researching my breed lately (I need to expand my portfolio), so if she slays a demon that looks...extra unique, she'll describe it while I sketch. My professors might stare at me funny, but that isn’t the point.

If you can’t tell, Buffy and I get along well.

I remember that first night in the new cage. Buffy volunteered to protect me from me. It wasn't Wolfram and Hart--no camera, no monitor, no security guards. I'd never gotten over how somebody was paid to watch me wake up naked. But this was different. Buffy was going to be _in_ the room.

Yeah. She could’ve come in after, and left before I changed back. Every other slayer does. Then how come I asked her to stay once?

Because it's eerie being locked up, trapped like that, just waiting. It’s lonely. Up to the last second, I try to convince myself that it's routine anymore. Never works.

How can changing into a six-foot tall monster be anything other than terrifying? Bones breaking, sharp teeth tearing through your mouth, spine stretching to fit a body that shouldn't be yours, growing a new face, growing claws...you can't scream because who you are is slipping away...

Even though there was nothing she could do, for some reason, I just needed her to stay. I trusted her.

So that night, I take off my clothes because I can't afford to shred them, and she tries not to look. She just grabs them from me, then sits in a chair. It's happening in the next five minutes--why get shy? I crouch down in the middle of the cage and count.

Buffy's can’t help it. She looks at me. This shouldn’t be intimate, and I shouldn't like that she's staring, but it is, and I do. Her eyes're reassuring when I stare back. And something more than that. Right as I think it's unfair that she's not, _not_ dressed, I start changing. I could’ve imagined it.

Mm. For a straight girl, why's it seem like...? Forget it, Nina.

Normal, what's that?


	3. Part Three

 

"...as I'm sitting here, doing nothing but aging...still my guitar gently weeps..."

Giles is singing. But not karaoke. Oz had a guitar in his van--the wood kind. Then Willow started pestering Giles to play, ‘cause she's heard him. Xander has too. Been jealous for years over that. So I flashed my best pout ‘til he cracked.

Oz gave Giles the guitar, and now there're lighters. He's...his voice...if he wasn't _Giles_...no. That’s staying unsaid. As he's finishing, we all clap and Xander shouts, "Hey Jude!" Jude who?

"Holy Harrison!" Lorne's raising his hand as Giles adjusts his glasses and tries to flee the spotlight. "Who else thinks we found the fifth Beatle?"

The loop's ditched me, but I'm whistling and clapping harder anyway. I'm also very buzzed--stupid tasty alcohol. I'm glad I'm outta the poker game, because I can't bluff buzzed. If I look like I have bad cards, then I do.

"Bluff buzzed"? I need to stick to water.

Faith, Xander, Riley and Clem are the only survivors, but Riley's all in, and it doesn't look good. Sam, Nina and me are standing off to the side, but Willow's standing between her girlfriend's and our best friend's chairs. When Clem folds, it's just them that have to decide before the last card's turned.

"Hey, Will?" Xander asks.

"Yeah?"

"Wouldn’t be doing the 'brain blab' thing to help your woman cheat, would ya?" He's actually suspicious.

My eyebrows go up while Willow frowns. "No! Goddess!" I believe her, because now she's thinking what a good idea that woulda been. "And, _huff_." Yep, she says "huff" and storms away about five feet.

Faith's trying to read him, but then she throws her cards down. "Crap. I fold." She points at him. "Patch gives you an edge, dude."

"About time it started pulling its weight around here," he quips, and turns the last card. Riley sighs. He has...a pair. Xander has...three of a kind.

Sam slaps her husband's ass when he comes over. "Better luck next time, Finn."

I'm smirking, and I know I should keep my mouth shut, but I'm buzzed, and it's not happening. "Sam proposed, didn't she?"

She smirks with me. "Well, I do outrank him."

I'm waiting for his guy pride to shrivel like it did way back when, but he just grins. "Officially, maybe."

"Those are fightin' words, hun." And they kiss, and Nina and I get wistful.

If fighting equals kissing to them, I'm not sure I wanna know what their missions are like. Faith's going to comfort Willow. It's cuddly, and “Cuddly Faith” is head-spin worthy. I can't deal with spinning right now. Couples...gah.

Remember what I said about being "Black Hole Buffy"? Fresh air, need fresh air. Xander and Clem are on their own for next round.

"Fyarl nuts!" Clem curses. His strategy is to make people think he always has bad cards, and he’s always over-the-top with. Nobody's gonna tell him we've figured it out.

Oz has his guitar back. He's strumming, sitting in the corner with Giles as I pass them for the back. But I hafta smile at my watcher first.

"Oughta play with us sometime,” Oz offers to him. “Or just do yourself a favor, lay down a couple tracks. Know a guy with a studio."

Giles even blushes British. "Oh, I, uh, I couldn't. Barely had the time to holiday here. Council to run..."

Then I hear Lorne. "Dedicated to our trans-species friends in the house, here's a little Warren Zevon number from 1978." The music begins. "I saw a werewolf with a Chinese menu in his hand..."

Nina's reaction? "Buffy, wait up!"

 

* * *

 

Change of plan. The back room I didn't know about earlier has Ms. Pac-Man. And Pinball. And Frogger. _Frogger_. Simple, effective fun. And a non-destructive, emotional outl...I-I read a self-help book or two, shut up.

‘Kay, tell me I have quarters. Hey, there's tape over the coin slots. Either they're out of order (damn, damn, damn), or...could I be that lucky? I press "START" on the Frogger machine...and, yay! They’re rigged like in the dentist's office when I was seven. Mood improving again.

"I can still hear him." Doesn't Nina understand? Childhood memories being recaptured.

"Ah-ooooooo, Werewolves of London..." Lorne's voice does carry, though.

I grimace with her. "Play. Frogger makes everything better." Her eyebrows arch at me, so I stick out my tongue. "Fine, Pinball. Pinball's noisy."

"Your super-hearing tell you that?" Nina cracks.

"Don't make me get the tranq-gun, monster girl," I say in my best warning tone, and make like I'm gonna stalk.

She's thrown for a few seconds. "You don't--"

I grin. "Don’t mess with a slayer."

"Out of my way." She pushes me in the shoulder and I stumble back against the machine while she turns to play Ms. Pac Man.

We're back-to-back now, facing our games, when I wonder--

"How's she eat so much and not get fat?" I never figured that out.

"Maybe _she's_ a slayer."

Argh. Stupid trucks. No frog deserves that. Sorry, Will.

"Does that mean you think I'm thin?"

She slaps her screen. "What? I turned left!"

I hate the ghosts.

I glance back at her. M' not sure about me, but she looks good. Body-shape wise. A thing I'm admitting not because of Faith and Willow, or because they’re “Faith and Willow,” but...just because.

Nina's a good, positive person, even with monthly "werewolf" drama. Amazingly relaxing to be around, and as insecure as I am, but better at hiding it. Feels like I met her when I was supposed to.

In Rome, since I had nothing to slay, it was like a giant vacation. Being with my “boyfriend,” going clubbing, and pretending Sunnydale was behind me. Like I said, I eventually got back into things--I was Giles' ambassador, and made decisions when he wanted--but Rome was still my personal, “Never Never Land,” where no bad. Where my life before, of pushing away my friends and sorta myself, wasn’t real.

I didn't deal. The Immortal wasn't big on serious. As soon as I got tired of the nonstop party that was us and decided I missed real, Nina showed up. After the, "Oh my God, this is Angel's new...widow" shock, we immediately went into share-mode. There was some crying, but it wasn't all gloomy. Felt like we’d always been friends, and whenever I needed to go to the "Sunnydale" part of my brain, she listened.

In San Diego, I’m patrolling and bruising again. But this time I’m not forgetting how to separate work and fun. It isn’t the easiest, and sometimes they crash, but it's worth juggling.

Nina makes sure I don’t sink under. She helps me unwind post-slay. Could be just bitching about her day over the phone, but it gives me an else to focus on.

I even have a day hobby--her sister's teaching me to cook. Dawn was ecstatic when I told her. I make a mean frittata.

But I wouldn't be cooking frittatas, or be as openly chatty, if the timing hadn't been right. That’s why it’s like Nina showed up when she was supposed to. I was ready to do those things, just needed an extra push. All right, maybe I wasn't thinking I _had_ to make Mexican food, but you get what I mean.

I owe her, and...wow, her jeans fit great. And because I noticed, my frog's pancaked.

Did she tell about "the cage incident?" What'd she say, because...okay. Yes, she's attractive. And slightly more chest-blessed than me. But there wasn't anything sexy about it. I was guarding. That’s it. No subtext.

 

...

...

..

.

.

.

 

Who am I kidding? It was totally sextexty. My mouth was dry, the butterflies in my stomach were throwing up, I didn't wanna look but I did...and we'd only known each other two weeks. Before I could get a grip, she was changing.

I'd never watched during. I wished I had something else to do besides wish she wasn’t in that much pain. Her wolf wasn’t Oz's. It was worse. A million times scarier. It's a shame, because you don't look at her and think, "werewolf."

Maybe you don't with Oz either, but it makes more gender-sense.

Don't tell Nina, but when she changed back to nudity? That was sexy, too. Less texty. Didn't know what to think. I just knew I didn’t wanna spoil the friendship we were building.

Good thing we’re both adults and chose to move on. Other people might say ignore. Po-tay-to, To-mot-o.

Only it isn't a thing you _can_ ignore. So completely unplanned, you start staring at her ass and blame Willow and Faith. First they're making out, then they’re saying how they started making out...

Willow had just broken up with Kennedy. Suddenly Brazil wasn’t her happiest place. Having the best timing ever, Giles wanted her to meet with this warlock in Nepal, and had Faith go as backup. They were in some high, mountain village trying to press the locals for info, and had to spend the night in a hut.

Doesn't take much to get Willow to spill. She unloaded on Faith about how horrible she felt hurting Kennedy, and Faith decided to pick then to apologize for holding her hostage while she was evil. It was "wicked cathartic," and kissing and sleeping (just sleeping, they said) came naturally. All those years hating each other? Sexual tension.

According to them. Uh huh. Where was I? Still secure in my sexuality, probably.

Fu...I'm caught. Nina just saw, and we're staring at one another. Déjà vu. And who walks in? _Them_.

"Goin' for a smoke," Faith says, moving for the back door with Willow trailing.

"You don't smoke, Will," I point out.

She nods. "I know, an-and I'm trying to get her to quit, but...she smokes sexy." She's got this lopsided grin she must've learned from Tara.

Nina and I roll our eyes, then they're in the alley and gone. We're back to staring, ‘til she surprises me with, "What the hell...wanna go out sometime?"

What the hell. "Yes."

"Now?" That was fast.

But... "M’not busy."

"Entire night's been a date?" She wants to be clear.

So do I. "The official first."

She gives me a tiny smile. "So I get to stare at your ass, too?"

"Uh, don't think you actually need dating for that, but," I smile back, “you better.”

I already have good feelings. Confident feelings. Know why? 'Cause there's friendship and trust goin’ in. That's what I've been looking for my whole dating life, but I never took the time.

I always went for the mysterious guy, or the dangerous guy. Riley's odd guy out. And he had to convince me to date him. We were never gonna work.

Angel was right--being with a vampire, in the long run, is avoiding living. I didn't get that until Spike. Still loved them, though. Not the way Spike was hoping, but I did. They helped me learn about me.

Tonight I’m learning it doesn’t matter that Nina’s my first...that she’s “odd girl out.” All I wanna do is enjoy whatever happens. Black hole avoided.

 

* * *

 

"Are you drunk?" I should get this out of the way.

Buffy's wondering why, but she answers. "Um...buzzed."

"Earlier you said you’d only do this if you were drunk. Figured I’d ask," I shrug.

"No I didn't."

"Started to," I remind her. Right before we saw Faith and Willow.

It comes back. "Oh." She takes a step. "Yeah. Well, my mind’s allowed to change. And it is. Has. Did."

Awesome, because I can’t keep playing dumb. If I can accept that I’m cursed, I can accept that I’m not so straight. That I’m attracted to Buffy. A lot.

I think it’s mutual. I see it on her face, and I know what’s on mine. Maybe if something happened right after Angel died, you could say we were grieving, but we got past that a long time ago.

"We’re gonna kiss now, right?" Really seems like it.

"Feels like we hafta." Yeah, she's with me. That’s good.

1...

2...

_Ah-oooo._

Lorne's on the chorus again, but I’m too lightheaded to care. She tastes like a Sea Breeze. The drink. So this kiss is either incredible, or the alcohol’s still working.

Kissing another girl is softer. Geez.  Let’s try a more original thought, Nina. Kissing _Buffy_ is...intense.

Her arms are around my waist. We probably look glued together. My hands’ve been wandering down her back, but what the hell. They settle on her ass, I squeeze. She moans into my mouth, and it’s--

"Pay up, Red." Who's...?

Sh--

 

* * *

 

\--it. Damn them and their interrupting selves. And I can't yell, because I have breathing to do. Money's actually being given.

"How about a 'thanks'?" Faith requests, smug.

Just for how she said it, "How about 'bite me'?"

"Faith, sweetie, uh--" Willow's always peacemaker.

"Actually, we've been together for months," Nina cuts her off, and for a second, I'm lost. "It's just that we knew you two were planning something, and we didn't want you taking credit for it."

Nice, Nina. "What she said."

"Yo, better check your pants--think they're on fire." Faith's not sold.

I smile and let my hand do that. Yeah, it's where you're thinking. "If they are, it's 'cause of me."

Willow's blushing, but she's also covering her mouth. She pulls her girlfriend away from us. "C'mon, we spoiled their smoochies."

With a grunt of no trust, Faith gives up, and Willow looks back at us and winks. When they're outta sight, we fall into each other laughing.

"I said you could _look_." I try to sound upset, but a straight face can't be kept.

I didn’t...not a pun. I don’t always pun.

"Wasn’t my fault. Got caught up in the moment," Nina defends herself.

"Was a pretty great moment," I cave to her. We take a minute to get collected, she gives me a quicker kiss, then we hand-grab and head to our friends before they come investigating. "First time'll be where I’m thinking, won't it?"

“Maybe not the whole time..."

...

...

..

.

 

I’m gonna have sex again. Kinky cage sex.

 

...

...

..

.

 


	4. Part Four

How can you tell a party's winding down? When a demon passes out in a bowl of pretzels. That isn’t a bad joke. Clem’s face down, in pretzels.

It's a shame--he's the one who brought Trivial Pursuit. We pushed a few tables together so everyone could play and drink coffee to sober up. Every couple’s a team, sharing a chair. Buffy sitting in my lap is...comfortable. It doesn’t feel new.

"'What 1996 science-fiction blockbuster starred Will Smith as a hotshot Air Force pilot tasked with repelling an alien invasion of Earth?'" Xander's reading the card to his partner.

"ID4," Oz answers.

Giles and Lorne, and Xander and Oz teamed up to make it even.

Xander puts the card back, and grins. "'JIMMY! NO!'" Then he looks at Riley and Sam. "What's 'Area 51' really like, anyhow?"

"That's classified, Xander," Riley says like he's practiced it, and everyone waits, because he might be joking.

"What? It is," Sam shrugs, and supports her husband.

"See that, Oz? Cover-up." Xander narrows his eyes at them, and then slides the box of cards to us.

Willow's writing down the scores, and flipping the mini-hourglass when people have to answer.

It's Buffy's turn to ask me. She gets a card. "Um, 'Who was the 21st president of the United States?'" I'm an _art major_. "Sorry, that's what it says."

"Chester A. Arthur," Xander and Oz say in unison.

"Die Hard 3," Oz explains.

And Xander adds in a terrible voice, "With a Vengeance. Mwahahaha!"

I just shake my head, and Willow asks Faith, "Who gets points?"

Is it me, or does Lorne look upset?

 

* * *

 

We finally cleaned, and now it's time to sleep and get ready for tomorrow. Most of us are staying. Clem's not. I can't believe he came all the way from Nebraska, but he's back on the road. He was worried his home's been infested. I didn’t ask.

Lorne's going, too. Nina's talking to him. He has a show at the Taj Mahal on Sunday; he's gotta be at the airport in the morning.

Riley and Sam are already off. They have to be on a base somewhere by four a.m., so they're catching a helicopter outside the city, then getting on a plane to fly to a country we can’t know. I'm glad they're still happy. He deserves it.

That leaves me, Giles, Xander, Nina, Willow, Faith, and Oz. Faith's locking up and turning everything off. We're waiting outside to walk to her place. There's supposedly plenty of room. Nina and I can share now.

Xander's standing next to me. "You and Nina, huh?"

"Uh huh." I'm waiting for him to make a joke, but he doesn't.

"I like her. And Oz thinks she's good people," he continues.

"Thanks, Xand," I smile warmly at him. "Now all we hafta do is find you somebody."

"I'd take you up on that...if I, uh, wasn't already _this_ close to spoken for."

What? "Xander!" I slap his arm. "Why didn't you tell us? Why isn't she here?"

He rubs where I slapped. "She’s busy book-cracking, gettin’ more edumacated than I’ll ever be. And,” he coughs, “it’s still pretty new, so bringing her along, y’know, felt kinda soon. Didn’t want the inevitable gal-orgy scaring her off.”

There's the joke. He starts pointing. "And you’ll be there, and her...and oh yeah, definitely her..."

He's earned a second thwap. "What's her name?" I ask.

"Daw-Danielle. Her name’s Danielle. Yeah.”

I approve, and nod that I approve. "And you met how?"

 

* * *

 

"Are you sure you're gonna be all right?" I ask Lorne for what must be the twentieth time.

We’re away from the rest of the group; it turned into a private conversation. After he was finished being the life of the party, he just crashed. Now I know why.

He smiles. I don’t know if I buy it. "Life doesn't let anyone hide behind the Song forever. Not even the green guy. Don’t worry, there’s a ‘tomorrow’ right around the corner, and before you know it, my sun’ll come out brighter than ever."

"You didn't desert them, Lorne...and there's no way they thought--" I try to tell him.

"Oh honey," he sighs, "I know I did my part. And with what they were up against? I would've been as useful as Art was to Paul. But there isn't a day I don't feel like I should've been at that last curtain call." His next smile's...proud? "The mission was getting murky, and I didn't have the stomach. But they did...Champions to the end. I was lucky to be able to call them my friends."

Great, now I’m crying. I hug him.

"Hey, hey, hey...you've got a bona fide slayer waiting in your future. Like Evita said to Argentina, 'Don't cry for me.'" I chuckle, wiping my eyes. "Donald has me playing to a sold out house through Christmas. Let’s just hope the Myzanni hex on his toupee behaves."

“Is that why he’s always...?” I start to ask.

“More bankrupt than the morals on FOX? Hoo, the yarns I could spin.” Then he’s serious again. "Every time I’m on that stage, every time I see that crowd, they’re somewhere out there. And I make sure they don’t miss a note.”

I squeeze his hand.

"If Angel lived for another _millennium_ and saw this with his own baby browns, he still never would've believed that you two would get as adorable as you are. But knowing the Big, Broody Lug? He's glad you did." Lorne points to Buffy, who's coming over. "Whenever you’re down by my little slice of heavenly shore, there’ll always be tickets on call, okay? Front row center."  

He waves to everyone, and then turns and walks down around the corner, whistling that Monty Python song. Can't remember the name.

Buffy hugs me from behind. "Faith's ready to go." I sniff, and turn in her arms so I'm looking at her. "Were you crying?"

"We were just...talking about Angel and...everyone, that's all."

 

* * *

 

I slip my hand into hers and we walk. "Think he's mad at us?"

"Nah," Nina says pretty certainly, and her head rests on my shoulder. "They're...somewhere peaceful though, don’t you think?"

"Speaking from personal experience, I’m guaranteeing." When we're with the gang, Faith and Willow lead, and the rest of us trail. "Was I the only one who didn't know Xander has a girlfriend?"

"He has a girlfriend?" Willow squeaks. Yay. Not just me. "You are in so much trouble when we get home, Alexander LaVelle Harris."

"I feel sacrificed," Xander whines.

"To what god?" Oz asks him.

" _Goddess_ ," our wicca corrects.

"There are male deities, Willow," Giles argues.

"Don't get her revved up, G," Faith almost begs. "I don't get any when she's pissed at somethin'."

"Hey!" Willow gripes.

"I'm sure your libido will survive the night," my watcher quips.

Nina and I laugh.

"Anybody hear that wind? Sounds like it’s goin’ through a bitch of a tunnel," Faith calls back. That was weak. Again.

"Yeah, you know? I think it’s whispering something," Nina says back. "Wanna guess what?"

I snigger, and then try to turn this constructive. "Tomorrow’s plan is what?"

"Three words: ‘Giles,’  'Minstrel-ing,' ‘the Commons," Xander suggests. "Ooh, I could be ‘Change-Catching Guy.’ With a hat!"

“Uh, that was four words. Sort of,” Willows points out.

Giles shoots that idea down by scowling Giles-y at him. “Any other ideas? Quickly?”

"Cheers," Oz suggests.

Yes! "Cheers _._ Absolutely,” I say.

"Doesn't look like the show, B." Faith likes crushing my dreams, doesn't she?

I frown. "Don't say that."

"Yeah, Oz is sensitive," Xander jokes.

Oz doesn't disagree. "But manly."

"There's lots of neat 'Net cafes." Willow's too excited. Nobody really says anything. "Poopholes," she mumbles.

"I'd like to see Harvard's library," Giles tries, and gets worse silence. "Willow's quite right about you all."

"Why don't we just play it by ear?" Nina offers for consideration.

"I'm with her," I second it.

"Duh," Willow, Xander and Faith echo.

Humph. "Well, if we look hard enough, we've gotta be able to find demons to slay."

A chorus of many no’s.

"Somebody, for the love of god and goddess, think of something vacation-y." There's panic in Xander's voice.

"Could rent a boat." I think this is the most I've heard Oz talk.

Xander likes it. "Ahh, fishing. The sport for the lazy, by the lazy.” He claps his hands together. “That’s it--we’ve got ourselves a winner, people."

"Hell, I'm all for 'lazy.'" Faith's in.

"Me too." And there's Willow.

"Provided Dramamine’s available, I suppose I could catch up on my reading." That's "Giles" for "yes."

"Do I get to make sandwiches?" I ask.

"Depends," I'm not gonna like what Faith says next, "they gonna poison us?"

"Just you, F," I say sweetly.

"Children, behave." Giles is all admonishing.

"Yes, Giles." We both act scolded.

Then it’s quiet, and Nina’s face is so asking, "What have I gotten myself into?"

My hand goes to her ass again. "I told you--can’t go back."

"Why would I want to?" She's talking more about us.

"No idea," I reply. We smile. "Did I ever tell you, you have the best last name?"

Ash. Her last name is Ash. I mean, _c'mon_.

"And the best knuckles, and the best pit hair..." Faith is making gagging noises, and making fun of me.

"You're the one who set us up!" I shout, and...oh no.

"Friggin' A right I did!" She turns and grins like she's won. But Willow pinches her...somewhere. "We did."

I flip her off, get a calming kiss from my new girlfriend, and all is right with the world.


End file.
